The Runaways
by Justinekang
Summary: They came in the night. A six-year old Sakura watched shadows climbing up the castle walls from her window, giggling to herself. Little did she know, her life would change forever. ;) Read and Review please! Its my first fanfic. :3 T for some minor cussing and fighting (the violence might not be that minor :3) later on! Magic is in this world, and its in the medieval times.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with me! I'm kinda busy with school **groans** but I will try my best to upload as often as possible! :3 Thinking about school makes me depressed...I worked really hard on this story, and I will admit I got the initial idea when reading other peoples fanfics, like these two really gave me the inspiration, "Princess by Mistake" and "The Thief Princess." (I hope its not TOO similar. :/) Check 'em out! They are really good stories :). On a side note, I hate editing so I'm sorry if this story turns out... Well, bad! Anyways, please enjoy the story! And please forgive my rambling... **mutter mutter** xD**_

_**~Justine**_

****

Italics= dreaming or thoughts  
Bold= really loud talking or noises  
Both italics and bold= shouting in their thoughts or in a dream

They came in the night. A six-year old Sakura watched shadows climbing up the castle walls from her window, giggling to herself.

"They must be playing a new game!" she giggled delightedly to herself. "Why didn't anyone invite me?"

Sakura watched herself skip happily to her balcony, horrified.

"Every time..." she thought. "I thought it was over. I'm different now! I am no longer weak and gullible like I was back then!" Bitterly, she watched herself in her minds eye, unable to do anything.

~Outside of Sakura's mind~

Sakura shifted around and mumbled, trying to regain her peaceful slumber again. Touya froze, eyebrows scrunched together as he stopped sharpening his blade. Softly, he crept over to Sakura and gently shook her, trying to relieve her from her recurring nightmares. She pushed him away and continued mumbling, louder than ever. Sighing, Touya tried again, to no avail. He was forced to sit and watch her helplessly, forced to watch her suffer against her mental battle.

~Inside Sakura's mind~

"Hello there! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, princess of the Soma Kingdom! Would you allow me to join your game?" she called out to the strangers, believing that nothing could harm her.

"How wrong I was," she thought bitterly. "I remember how mother would always teach me grammar to improve my speech. The result was that my speech was much more mature than others my age," she continued as she watched the strangers she knew now to be assassins freeze and turn to watch her, slowly. The assassins slowly climbed over, and right in front of her six-year old self, took out a blade, gleaming in a cold, precise way. Sakura shivered, and began to protest against her mind harder, not wanting to see and unjust deaths, deaths that never should have happened.

"That's so pretty... Can I touch it?" Sakura asked as she reached out her hand. The assassin smirked, and casually glanced at the rest of the group.

In a voice that still shook her to her very core, he spoke, cold, calculating, cruel, and sadistic. "Kill her, and the rest of the family as well. Spare no survivors. Maids, guards, or the chefs. Kill them all. I have a job to finish." As he said those last words, his lips widened into a smile. A predator's smile. Sakura screamed, and before Sakura could witness another scene from her bloody past, she felt hands grasping her shoulders. Shrieking, she sat up.

"SAKURA!"

Gasping, she opened her eyes fearfully, only to find Touya worriedly shouting her name. She breathed a sigh of relief that did not go unnoticed by him.

"Sakura, are you alright? I have been calling your name for the past ten minutes." he asked, scanning her eyes for any lingering signs of fear. She shook her head no, but Sakura knew that Touya knew she was lying. First, he was scanning her eyes. Second, she had these nightmares before, and she was never okay after one.

Someone once said eyes are the windows to the soul, she thought in grim humor. Guess that someone was right. She smiled in her mind.

"Come on," he said, still not entirely convinced. "Breakfast time."

"Okay!" she replied in false cheerfulness. Touya eyed her carefully, but shrugged it off.

I will force her to tell me later, once the shock of the dream is over. Touya was determined.

****

**_So. How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Well don't think the answer to yourself! That's selfish! Instead, write me some feedback! ;) You won't regret it! (I hope. :/ ) You can tell me if how you want the next chapter to go, or tell me some mistakes I made (None I hope!) or just plain old tell me how I can improve! Well, what are u waiting for? Type away!_**

_**~Justine**_


	2. DISCONTINUED :(

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that Im discontinuing this story. Im really out of ideas! If you guys want me to continue the story please review and give me ideas or pm me or something. :3 Sorry!


End file.
